


Memory

by Slouph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouph/pseuds/Slouph
Summary: Focus, Sergeant Barnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short comic chronicles decades of the Winter Soldier's brainwashing, and was inspired by Dr. Fennhoff and Arnim Zola's encounter in the Agent Carter Season 1 end tag.  
> The earliest decade's begin with Fennhoff's hypnotism using memory to manipulate. Enter Alexander Pierce, with an uncanny resemblance to Steve Rogers in his youth. Bucky's memories and reality blur as time passes and Pierce seeks a permanent solution in Zola's chair, a blank slate, The Winter Soldier.  
> The final fight with the Man on the Bridge unleashes a torrent of muddled memories, and the Winter Soldier defects from Hydra to pursue the missing figure in his mind's eye.


End file.
